Leaving Atlanta
by GoKings98
Summary: This is the story of an older brother trying to protect his younger sister from the Walker outbreak. Follow him as he goes through immense lose and hurt, but also a stronger love for his sister.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction so please be open-minded. Thank you!

I was scared being out in the city because of the infection going around, but my family insisted, on coming out for the day. There weren't much people out. I don't blame them for not coming out. "Could we leave now?" I asked. "Sure lets go, I'm getting tired anyway," said mom. We were heading back to the car when we saw people running and screaming from the corner. I unconsciously grab my little nine year old sister, Olivia's hand. I am a _little_ protective over her. We looked to where the crowed was coming from and saw them, the walkers that we've been hearing rumors about. My heart dropped automatically because Atlanta was supposed to be a safe haven. My mom and dad told us to run to the car. We were crossing the street when we saw that the street had walkers covering the road, and heading straight towards us. They started chasing us. The car was only a little further away. All of the sudden, I heard the worst sounding scream I've ever heard in my entire life. I looked back and a walker had gotten my mom's shoulder. She fell to the ground, and then they started eating her in every place. Even though she was getting eaten alive she kept yelling "don't stop, just go," I wanted to go save her but I couldn't let Olivia get eaten too. I just kept running with Olivia. I got to the car with my sister and dad. He unlocked it and we got in. We were just about out of Atlanta, but there were about two dozen more walkers coming so we decided to go into the office building next to us. We ran in real quick but there was already a walker in there. I pushed Olivia behind me. Dad grabbed a chair and pushed it into a door with the chair and he closed it. You could see the fear in dad's eyes. He told us to run upstairs. As soon as we started to run upstairs, we heard the glass door break. Walkers started pouring in. I didn't think I could run fast enough, but I did. We went up twenty two flights of stairs, and then went into the nearest door. Once we got in the dark room we stood there for a minute catching our breaths. I was hoping that the walkers couldn't walk up the stairs but apparently they can because they next thing we knew, we heard banging on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to those who are still reading this story and giving me a chance. It means a lot!

We didn't know what to do. Our only way out of that dark room was through the door which was now blocked by walkers. We thought we would be in there forever or until the walkers got us, but our luck changed. After what seemed like three hours later, we heard gun shots and the pounding on the door had stopped. The door opened slowly. I was glad to see it was a human, and not a walker .The first thing he asked us was if we have gotten bitten. "No, have you?" my dad asked. "Nope, still clean," said the man. "What's your name?" my dad asked him. "Glenn," he replied." What's yours?" "Mason," my dad answered. We thanked him for killing the walkers. Then he tried to talk us in to going with him to a refugee camp that was supposed to be safe. We didn't want to go with him because we wanted to go to grandmas to see if she was still alive. We all said bye to Glenn as he left. I asked my dad what to do next. His plan was for him to sneak passed the walkers to the next building over, which was a sporting goods store and he was going to get guns, ammo, and knifes. When he left I locked the door in case more walkers came. Olivia asked me if mom would turn into a walker. I didn't want to lie because if she found out the truth later it could hurt her even worse. I told her the truth. She started to cry hysterically. I started to cry a little too. We cried together for about fifteen minutes then we stopped. It is very sad that my mom died but at least it wasn't Olivia or dad too. When dad got back he told us that he was attacked by a walker, but he seemed happy because he got all the things he went for plus more little things like flashlights, batteries, and warm jackets for all of us. After we got all our things together we started heading down stairs. Dad was in front, Olivia by my side. When we passed by the door at the bottom level that dad shoved that walker in I noticed it was open. I thought to myself maybe Glenn opened it on his way up the stairs and killed the walker. All of the sudden, the same walker came out and landed on top of me pushing me to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was being attacked I heard Olivia screaming and dad was getting his sword. I was holding the walker up with my hands. The walker almost got me because my hands went through its rotting flesh and into its slimy throat. Then dad finally stabbed it in its head. I pushed the dead body off of me. I got my hand out of its throat. I wiped the gunk off on the wall next to me." Are you ok, Luke?" Olivia asked. "I'm fine thanks," I replied. I got up and dad went through the broken door first. Our car was only a few steps in front of us, but I was still scared that a walker would get us. We walked as quietly as possible. We got in the car and closed the doors. I was relieved that the walkers didn't get us but, the walkers heard the doors close and they started coming straight towards the car. Olivia started yelling "go dad go!" Dad stepped on the gas running over a walker in the process. We were finally out of Atlanta for good. I was so happy to be out of Atlanta. "Where are we going," I asked dad. "We are going to grandma's house to check on her." Grandma's house is five hours away. We had to stop for gas first .When we finally got to a gas station dad gave us a gun and told us to go in the store and get food and drinks while he pumped gas. When we got in the store there was someone behind the counter. I thought it was a human but it turned out to be a walker. I shot it in its head and continued on what I was doing. I looked out the window and saw something horrible. It was a giant herd of walkers. I went to the door and yelled at dad that they were coming. He started running to the store. He tripped over a stick. The walkers caught up to him and bit into his back. The next thing I knew they were surrounding him, eating him. I heard him screaming for a while. After a minute the screaming stopped. Now not only is my mom dead but my dad is to. Then they started coming to the store. I quickly locked the door. Then Olivia and I tried to find a way out. We found the back door but it wasn't a good way out because it had walkers on the outside of it to. We were trapped in the store with walkers about to break through.


	4. Chapter 4

Since there weren't too many walkers out back I got the gun, loaded it and went to the back door. I opened it slowly and aimed for the first head. One by one I shot them down. The whole time I was shooting them I heard Olivia yelling to hurry and that they're almost in, so I was getting more worried for her safety and my safety. I finally killed all the ones out back so we had a way to escape! "There all dead, let's go!" I yelled. We went running out back. As soon as we did the front door broke open. I locked the back door so we could run to the car without them chasing us. We got to the car and sat in there for a minute trying to think of what to do. Then I saw a man get out of his car and come to us. He told us to come with him. We ran to his car and we got in. "What's your name?" I asked. "Merle'" he replied. We asked him to please take us to our grandma's house. He said that he has to find his brother first. I told him that grandma's house was just a few more miles away. After some convincing he said he would take us to grandma's house first. I could tell he didn't really want to go out of his way to take us but he did. "How much further?" he asked. "Turn right at the next turn then it is only like five more minutes from there," I said. "Which house is it?" he asked. "I'll tell you when it comes," I replied. "That brown one on the right," I said. He pulled up in front of it."Thank you so much for saving us and taking us here!" I said. "You are welcome," said Merle. "Try not to get eaten by any walkers," "You too," I said. Then he drove off. We walked into grandma's house and there she was sitting on the couch. We hugged her and we were happy to see her alive and happy to be with her!


	5. Chapter 5

It was a bright, hot Tuesday morning when it happened, it was horrible. Grandma's neighborhood was safe. There were no walkers there for some reason. Nobody really knew why, it was strange. That all changed. Grandma told us to go outside and play. I and Olivia were playing tag and grandma was on the porch drinking coffee. A guy came running down the street yelling "they're coming, run,"! I looked at grandma and she shouted "come inside" we ran as fast as we could to the house. We were looking out the giant window in grandma's house and we saw thousands of walkers coming down the street. Grandma had us get in the car. As soon as we got in the car we were surrounded by the walkers. They were pounding on the windows. The window next to grandma started to crack. The next thing I knew the window shattered. One came in and bit grandma's ear off, she started screaming. She jumped out because she knew she was going to die anyway and she was going to distract the walkers from getting us. I got in the front seat and drove off. I have never driven before so I crashed into a house four doors down from grandma's house. Olivia and I got out of the car and ran into the houses bathroom. I closed and locked the door. We sat in the bathtub and let the walkers pass. After two hours we didn't hear any more noise. I assumed that all the walkers passed. Olivia stayed in the bathroom and I went to check if the walkers were gone. I went out into the street and saw two human shaped shadows. I thought that they were walkers so I ran back into the bathroom with Olivia. The next thing I knew I heard footsteps, me and Olivia stayed as quiet as possible. Then the door was kicked down. It was a man and woman; humans. They took us out of the house. The man's name was Rick and the woman's name was Lori. They asked us if we had any family. I told them about our mom, dad, and grandma. Since all of our family died they took us back to their camp with them. Hopefully this place will be safe for Olivia and me. I don't want to see anyone else die and I don't want Olivia and me to die either. I am hoping we don't have to run anymore.

A/N: I don't know. What do you guys think, should I continue to write this story?


End file.
